Momentos
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Pequeñísimos drabbles sobre Ranma y compañía.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en estos drabbles son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Momentos**

**I**

**Ayuda**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

Ranma se hallaba dentro de la habitación de Akane, dando vueltas y haciendo piruetas alrededor; la razón, tenía una infección horrible de garganta y las pastillas y remedios caseros ya no podían hacer nada por él: necesitaba una inyección.

Y como ella estaba ahora en un curso de enfermería, toda la familia estuvo completamente de acuerdo en que fuera quien le aplicara tan dolorosa curación.

—¿Quieres quedarte quieto? —Farfulló la muchacha? Quien dividía su atención entre su prometido y la preparación de la medicina que iba a inyectar —. Me estás poniendo muy nerviosa.

—¡¿Nerviosa tú?! —Se detuvo el pelinegro, haciendo que los escalofríos de su cuerpo se volvieran más evidentes; mitad enfermedad, mitad miedo —¡Eres quien va a atravesarme la pierna!

—Ya tengo algo de práctica. Te prometo que no va a dolerte —Le confió, muy segura de si misma— Anda, ven a acostarte, ya está preparada—. Sentenció, mientras señalaba el futón junto a ella.

Ranma se acercó a regañadientes; aquello no lucía muy prometedor.

Antes de acostarse, se desabrochó el cordón de su pantalón y maldijo mil veces la hora en que el Dr. Tofú había desaparecido de la ciudad. De otro modo, no tendría que estar pasando por esta penuria.

—No quiero que sea muy arriba, ¿de acuerdo?—Se recostó el chico, mientras le daba instrucciones a su prometida, haciendo memoria de lo poco que sabía de jeringas.

—De acuerdo. "No muy arriba" —Repitió, con una sonrisa serena.

El ojiazul le dio la espalda a la artemarcialista y ella se acercó, esterilizando la zona con un pedazo de algodón impregnado de alcohol.

—… Y no vayas a mirar de más, ¿eh? —Añadió él, con voz quejosa.

—No te preocupes, no me gustan los niños llorones—. Akane replicó burlona.

A Ranma le picó el orgullo ese comentario, por lo que volteó justo en el momento en el que ella alzaba su mano.

—¡¿Quién es un llor…. ¡Oye, abre los ojos! —Gritó, lleno de pánico.

Akane se sintió cohibida porque el chico descubriera la fórmula para no temblar en su objetivo, pero aquello ya estaba empezado y debía terminarlo, por lo que rápido buscó una solución.

—¡Mira, se metió un gato a la habitación!

El chico enfermo se giró inmediatamente y aquello fue aprovechado por Akane, quien al grito de "¡Allá voy!" cerró los ojos y dejó ir la aguja sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

—¡Ahhh! —Se dejó oír la voz masculina por toda la casa. Unos segundos después, lanzó otro grito—. ¡Las piernas no me responden!

—Ranma… Creo…creo que he atravesado el hueso… está muy duro—. Balbuceó la muchacha, quien no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, pero se negaba a dejar de hacer fuerza con las dos manos sobre el plástico inyector.

—Estoy muerto —Añadió con voz grave el ojiazul—. No podré volver… a caminar.

—L-lo siento… yo, no deb..

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

En ese momento, alertada por los desgarradores gritos de su hijo, Nodoka apareció en la puerta del cuarto de su nuera para averiguar qué había pasado.

Ranma estaba tirado sobre el futón, con el trasero al aire y la espalda y las manos encorvadas en un rictus de terror. A unos milímetros de él, Akane atravesaba la colchoneta hasta llegar a la duela de la habitación, luchando incansable por terminar de administrarle el líquido.

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

**Notas de autor**

Hola, sé que ya tengo rato que no me paso por estos lados, pero háganme el favor de creerme cuando les digo que he tenido un año de perros. La verdad es que perdí la motivación para todo y pues, qué más, estoy en el camino de volver.

Saludos a todos, espero volvernos a ver pronto.

PD: No esperen gran cosa de estas historias, son más como idas de olla en las que estaré de aquí a año nuevo, intentando calentar motores, jaja.

Feliz navidad, por cierto n_n los quiero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en estos drabbles son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Momentos**

**II**

**Conquista**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

La última albóndiga de pulpo y tanto Ranma como Akane se la disputaban, luego de que los palillos de ambos chocaran en el plato en donde estaba la solitaria redondez.

—Es mía—. Se adelantó a Señalarle el muchacho.

—Tú ya te comiste dos —Justificó ella—. Intentando coger la albóndiga con los palillos, a lo que él inmediatamente los interceptó con los suyos.

—¡Alto ahí! —Vociferó Ranma —Tú agarraste muchos pepinillos y te serviste doble ración de arroz—. Vas a engordar como un hipopótamo.

—Ranma, Akane, acá hay más —Intercedió Kasumi, mostrándoles que la bandeja del otro extremo de la mesa todavía tenía un par de bolas—. Pueden tomar los que deseen.

—No es necesario, hermana —La chica de cabellos azules quitó sus palillos del campo de batalla y adoptó una pose muy dócil—. Él estuvo entrenando antes del desayuno, seguro que tiene más apetito.

—¡Ese es mi muchacho! Desde el principio hay que dejar claro quién manda—. Se vanaglorió Genma.

—Saotome, le recuerdo que está hablando de mi pequeña hija—. Soun, que se encontraba a un lado de su amigo, lo miró con aire asesino.

—Sólo bromeaba, Tendo, sólo bromeaba—. Rio desesperadamente. Si la cabeza de ogro del mayor de los Tendo seguía aumentando, tendría que hacer la técnica del "Tigre caído"

La cara de Ranma se iluminó por completo al saberse ganador. Dejó los palillos para servirse un poco más de arroz y le dio tiempo de voltear hacía hacia Akane y dedicarle una sonrisa victoriosa.

A ella le dio un tic en el ojo, pero no reaccionó violentamente como esperarían.

—Vaya que me lo vas a agradecer después—. Le dijo burlón, antes de destapar la olla arrocera.

Cuando tomó los palillos para recoger su premio, la albóndiga de pulpo ya no estaba.

Inmediatamente miró a Akane… y lo que parecía ser el último bocado de su preciada presea bajando por la garganta de la chica. Además, tenía algunas manchas de la salsa en las comisuras de los labios.

—Tipo B—. La muchacha se llevó la mano a la boca, evitando que salieran volando las migajas de comida mientras hablaba dificultosamente.

—¿Qué?—. Exclamó molesto el ojiazul.

—Tu tipo de sangre es B, ¿recuerdas? —Una vez que hubo terminado de pasar el bocado, le hizo un gesto de absoluta superioridad—. No debes de comer tanto pulpo, puede hacerte daño en el estómago.

—Ladrona—. Masculló el pelinegro.

—Me lo vas a agradecer después—. Finalizó ella de lo más natural.

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

**Notas de autor**

Sólo recordando que allá le ponen mucha atención a la alimentación de acuerdo al tipo de sangre… aunque dudo que a Ranma le importe. XDDD

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en estos drabbles son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Momentos**

**III**

**Encuentro**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

—¡Tío Saotome, ¿por qué sale huyendo?!

—¡Tío Saotome, no corra tan rápido, puede caer y lastimarse!—. Alcanzó a gritarle Kasumi, sin perder su tono amable.

Toda la familia había acudido al cementerio para ofrecerle una oración a la fallecida madre de las hermanas Tendo y, al finalizar, el padre de Ranma se había alejado porque creyó escuchar una voz conocida. Instantes después, un desgarrador grito se escuchaba por el camposanto, seguido por la polvareda que levantaba el sujeto en cuestión al correr a toda velocidad.

—¡Vamos, hermana! Hay que descubrir qué lo puso así—. Se armó de coraje la menor, convenciéndola para ir al sitio de donde venía el gigantesco panda.

Mucho más lejos de donde se hallaba la lápida de la madre de Akane, reconocieron la pequeña figura de la señora Ono, acuclillada en el pasto que rodeaba un mausoleo mientras le echaba agua con las manos para quitarle la tierra acumulada.

—¡Pero si es la mamá del Doctor Tofú—. Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, al acercarse y comprobar quien era.

—Kasumi, Akane, ¡tanto tiempo sin verlas! —Se emocionó, levantándose del pasto para acercarse a las muchachas y hacer la reverencia correspondiente— Hace un momento estuve platicando con el Señor Panda, sin embargo, ha salido corriendo sin despedirse. ¿No lo vieron? Tal vez ande mal del estómago. Pobre—. Se preocupó.

—Yo lo vi bien esta mañana—. Le murmuró La hermana mayor a la pequeña.

—Qué raro…

—Sí.

—Señora Ono —Una vez más tranquilas de que no hubiese sucedido nada malo, la chica de cabellera corta se volvió para seguir conversando—. ¿El Doctor Tofú no la acompañó a hacer oración? Puede ser peligroso andar sola.

—Ahh… Tofú —Suspiró la anciana con un gesto cansado—. Le pregunté si ya le había declarado su amor a la joven que escogió y desde entonces, ese hijo ingrato ha estado bailando y cantando con el esqueleto de su consultorio. ¡Voy a tener qué hacer algo para ayudarlo!

—Señora Ono, ¿quién es la joven que está junto a la foto del padre del Doctor Tofú?—. Se interesó Kasumi, al mirar detenidamente la lápida y mirar dos fotos ovaladas incrustadas en la piedra; la del Sr. Ono y la de una chica.

—Soy yo —Contestó la mujer seriamente, añadiendo al final una sonrisa de medio lado—. Esta también es mi tumba.

—Uhhn… un... fanta… un fantas… —. Tartamudeo Akane, quien no pudo terminar la oración porque se puso pálida y cayó desmayada en el pasto.

La chica de cabello castaño abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa, sin quitar la vista de la señora.

Luego, la venerable anciana le explicaría a Kasumi que sabiendo que ya era mayor, quería ahorrarle complicaciones a su hijo, así que mandó grabar su nombre junto al de su esposo, así como también había mandado poner una foto de ella; luciendo tan joven como la edad que el padre de Tofú aparentaba en la suya.

—Mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo de antes, pero quiero que mi amorcito me recuerde tan bella como cuando se fue —Dijo, muy animada—. Además, no quiero que cuando mi hijo o mi familia vengan a hacerme oración, piensen que lucía tan mayor como para ser la madre de mi querido y amado esposo.

—Usted siempre tan ocurrente—. Sonrió Kasumi, luego de haberla estado escuchando con seriedad.

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

**Notas de autor**

Hamm, hola a todos :D gracias por sus comentarios. En serio que de a poco me han estado haciendo sentir ese gusanito de la emoción cada que escribía algo y esperaba saber sus opiniones. Una luego luego se mal acostumbra XD jejeje. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en estos drabbles son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Momentos**

**IV**

**Ruina**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

—En verdad, Ranma, no se notan tanto—. Suspiró con cansancio la joven de mirada castaña, intentando darle ánimos a su prometido, quien no dejaba de observarse en cualquier aparador de cristal que se encontrara por el camino.

—¿Tú.. tú crees?—. Murmuró nervioso y poco convencido.

"Allí iba de nuevo" Ella no tardó en poner los ojos en blanco cuando notó que el chico ya estaba pegado al vidrio de una florería para mirarse en el reflejo, jalándose las mejillas hacía abajo, y abriendo los ojos el doble de su tamaño, como si con ello pudiera apreciar mejor el objeto de su tortura.

—Sí, ya te lo dije: son ligeros, no tienen moldura y son del tamaño de vidrio exacto para cubrir tu problema de visión —Se limitaba a repetir por enésima vez lo que aquella joven optometrista les había dicho sobre los anteojos que ahora traía Ranma—. Si tu no les prestas atención, nadie lo hará, te lo aseguro.

—No trates de hacerme sentir mejor —Le recalcó el chico, mostrando su indignación por algunos momentos, para luego volver a su rictus de frustración—. Tengo veinte y mi vida está arruinada.

—Err.. ¿no crees que estás exagerando? —Insistió ella, sin perder la fe en que el pelinegro comprendiera que no era el fin del mundo—. Nadie ha muerto por usar anteojos, incluso, hay quienes los utilizan por moda.

—Lo sé —La miró rencoroso, utilizando un timbre de reproche—. En mí caída a este infierno sin final, he visto que te has comprado unos sin necesitarlos.

—Y, ¿Qué tal? —Sonrió ella, quien de un momento a otro, había sacado sus anteojos y se los puso, más que feliz por su adquisición. Contrario a Ranma, los de ella eran de cristales tan grandes como su armazón, los cuales, eran todavía más gruesos en la parte superior de la moldura. Estilo "Hipster" los llamaron en aquel lugar.

Las mejillas del muchacho se tiñeron un poco de rojo, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial al contemplarla, aunque sus labios siguieron torcidos en una especie de puchero.

—Sabes que es diferente —-Pasada su impresión inicial, se acercó a ella y se dio a la tarea de observarla con detenimiento desde cualquier ángulo posible e imposible, para terminar parado frente a frente, tan cerca que sus narices quedaban a unos milímetros de tocarse—. En una chica se ven bien.. t-tu te ves muy bien—. Murmuró apenas. Plantándole un discreto beso en la nariz, para darle la vuelta y seguir el camino de vuelta a casa. Su drama personal, no le había permitido observar que su prometida se veía tremendamente sexy con el aire intelectual que los anteojos le proveían.

—De ahora en adelante, no me los quitaré en todo el día—. Canturreó la chica, mientras corría unos cuantos pasos para alcanzar a Ranma.

—Sólo espero que no sea por hacerme sentir mejor—. Trató de indagar, deteniéndose de improvisto. Tanto porque comenzó a atar cabos sueltos con Akane, como que había una pastelería con sendos cristales que lo estaban atrayendo como la miel a las abejas.

—Oh, no lo hago —Se percató de inmediato del embobamiento de Ranma y lo tomó de la barbilla para girar su cabeza hacia ella—. Recuerda que la optometrista dijo que tarde o temprano, todos necesitaríamos anteojos, sólo quiero probar qué tal se me verán.

—Es... —.Ranma no tuvo tiempo de agregar nada más, porque al momento de retomar su camino, un niño pequeño, distraído con celular en manos, chocó contra él.

El chiquillo miró cómo su aparato salía volando por los aires y le dirigió una mirada de los mil demonios.

—¡¿Por qué no se fija por dónde camina, viejo?! ¡Vea lo que ha hecho!

El alma de Ranma se quebró en mil pedacitos con las palabras del chico, pero este ya había corrido lejos con su celular, desconociendo el caos emocional que formó en la fragilidad del artemarcialista.

—¿Ra-Ranma? —. La joven tomó la mano de este, frío y petrificado; piedra de la que no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Akane se sacó los lentes y limpio el sudor de su frente.

Esto sería difícil.

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

**Notas de autor**

Lo mismo que el otro fic. He estado leyendo archivos y encontré este. Sigo viva XD Con dos trabajos y una vagancia de m…iedo…u_u


End file.
